Give you the world
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Una joven universitaria trabaja en un bar como cantante para pagarse los estudios de medicina. Un joven apuesto va cada día a un bar a escuchar aquella melancólica voz. Una enfermedad que te ataca lenta y hermosamente. "¿No puedes ver que robaría todo para escucharte decir es mi amor?" [Esta historia participa en el Calendario Dramione 2020 de "Citas Dramione"]


Summary: Una joven universitaria trabaja en un bar como cantante para pagarse los estudios de medicina. Un joven apuesto va cada día a un bar a escuchar aquella melancólica voz. Una enfermedad que te ataca lenta y hermosamente. "¿No puedes ver que robaría todo para escucharte decir es mi amor?"

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot participa en el concurso del Calendario Dramione 2020 de "Citas Dramione"

¡Gracias a mi maravillosa beta! Que leyó esto super rápido y me arreglo mis estúpidas fallas. Esas que cometí a la 1Am tratando de terminarlo. Esto es para ti. Te adoro Mary Eagle Med. My dear Maria.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

**Give you the world**

_"¿No sabes, cariño, que te daría el mundo?, pero me lo arrebataste._

_¿No puedes ver que haría todo por ti? _

_Robaría la luna, el sol, las estrellas, cada una – Celeina Ann & Nai. Brxx_

**1.-**

Le dolía el cuerpo de una manera garrafal. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, tratando de arreglarlo lo mejor que pudo, peor sin mucho éxito.

Levantar los brazos para peinarse para la presentación de esa noche era complicado, puesto que tenían heridas abiertas, como si enredaderas y espinas quisieran salir por allí.

Y es lo que pretendían.

Todo por culpa de él. Con su sonrisa encantadora, que podría enamorar a cualquier persona en el mundo; su risa excepcional, que podía escucharse hasta el otro lado del bar; sus generosas propinas cada vez que ella se presentaba; y las rosas en su camerino, con palabras de aliento en cursiva.

Parecía ser un buen muchacho a simple vista.

Las primeras veces que el chico fue al bar, sólo se miraron mientras ella cantaba. Hermione tenía una voz espectacular. Le quitaba el aliento a toda persona que la escuchara entonar esas dulces, pero melancólicas, melodías que solía componer. La gran mayoría eran canciones de amor, y la muchacha sentía enrojecer sus mejillas cuando le cantaba.

Porque, luego de una semana, su mirada estaba puesta en él. En el chico de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises intensos e interesantes. En el chico que dejaba buenas propinas con notitas de ánimo, haciéndola sentirse apreciada.

Nunca había recibido grandes cantidades de propina. Pero, desde que él comenzó a dejar, no sólo monedas, sino también billetes, en la cajita de propinas, había logrado pagar gran parte de la colegiatura que aun debía en la universidad.

¡Parecía tan buena persona!

Empezó a forjarse un sutil coqueteo entre ellos. Un romance entre notas y canciones que esperaban llegar al corazón de sus destinatarios.

"_Te regalaría el mundo entero con la condición de seguir escuchándote cantar"._

Arrugó el papel que estaba pegado en el espejo del camerino y se pasó la mano por el rostro, sintiéndose estúpida. Se sentía tan, pero tan estúpida por caer en palabras bonitas y sutiles coqueteos que, ahora, le provocaban dolor en el corazón y en los pulmones. Y todo por un amor unilateral.

Estaba enferma de amor no correspondido.

Verlo tantas veces con diferentes mujeres en el bar cada vez que cantaba, le había hecho entender a las malas que él no la quería, que ni siquiera tenía un ligero interés en ella. A él sólo le gustaba su música.

—Realmente eres estúpida —Le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo, y sintió, por un momento, lástima por ella misma.

Estaba pálida, sus labios estaban blancos y tenía unas ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos. Culpa de los varios días que llevaba sin dormir bien.

Lo había visto con una mujer tras otra, invitándole tragos a chicas guapas y jóvenes para terminar bebiendo, besándose y jugueteando con las manos por debajo de las mesas.

Los síntomas comenzaron poco a poco. Una carraspera y una tos dolorosamente incómoda en la garganta durante la primera vez que llegó con una mujer; una mujer alta y rubia. ¿Cómo quitarse de la mente esa escena?

La cuarta vez que llegó acompañado, la fiebre apareció seguida de una tos repetitiva durante una de las canciones de amor. Nunca había abandonado un escenario por culpa de su salud, pero, aquella vez, ni siquiera pudo cantar.

Seguida de la tos, comenzó a sangrarle la boca, y unos pequeños pétalos de flor salieron de esta cuando nuevamente una tos bastante desgarradora le provocó un llanto lastimero en el camerino. Trataba de respirar, pero no lo lograba por completo, y, entonces, se dio cuenta de cuan perdida estaba.

Estudiaba medicina por lo que se sintió completamente estúpida por no darse cuenta de los síntomas con anterioridad.

Sangre, fiebre, flores y no poder respirar.

Tenia la enfermedad de Hanahaki. La enfermedad de las flores. La enfermedad del amor no correspondido.

Esa noche, aquella maldita noche en que por fin cayó en cuenta, lloró mucho. Estaba enferma y jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que sería algo tan grave como la enfermedad de Hanahaki, se sentía tonta por querer a alguien que no correspondia sus sentimientos.

Se odio bastante por amar a alguien que no podía tener, y lo maldijo más que a nada en ese mundo porque por culpa de ese hombre con sonrisa encantadora estaba muriendo.

Se levantó de su asiento para terminar de abotonarse el vestido y caminó hacia la puerta. No podía darse el lujo de demorarse un segundo más.

Las piernas le temblaban por el dolor que las llagas en sus brazos y muslos de las que se asomaban pequeñas enredaderas, le provocaban. Siempre supo que debia que ser cuidadosa con la enfermedad de Hanahaki; fue lo primero que le dijeron cuando estaba estudiando.

_Hay que limpiar las heridas de inmediato. Las heridas abiertas provocan infecciones y enredaderas en las personas con la enfermedad del amor. Suertudos aquellos a quienes les crecen pétalos en vez de enredaderas._

Ella no era una de las suertudas.

A diferencia de los pétalos las enredaderas dolían como los mil demonios, con solo tocarlas provocaban un dolor agonizante y como si fuera poco quitar una daba paso a que aparecieran más.

Se había pasado en vela toda la noche vomitando flores, tratando de limpiar sus heridas abiertas, evitando tocar las delicadas hojas. Cuando su cuerpo ya estuvo exhausto de expulsar tantos pétalos de cerezo, se sentó en el suelo de su cuarto y escribió una canción que expresaba como se sentía: era una catarsis del dolor que sufría y de lo estúpida que se sentía por estar enferma de amor.

Sí, iba a morir.

La enfermedad, que actualmente se encontraba en su fase final, sólo tenía dos curas: o se quitaba, quirúrgicamente, las flores de los pulmones; o sus sentimientos debían ser correspondidos. Y ambas resultaban complicadas. Si se libraba de las flores, también perdería todo sentimiento y capacidad de amar. Pero, por otro lado, la correspondencia de su amor no dependía de ella.

Abrió la puerta del camerino y observó el local, suspirando. Estaba lleno de gente y, entre toda la multitud, lo vio. Vestía elegantemente, como si viniera de una fiesta en la que él fue el anfitrión. A su lado, una chica alta, de cabello castaño, bebía lo que, a simple vista, parecía ser un mojito. Ella también vestía formal, con un vestido amarillo chillón que lucía increíblemente incómodo.

Soltó una desagradable tos. Se tapó la boca con la mano y les rogó a todos los Dioses que conocía que, por favor, no vomitara.

Se quitó la mano y la observó. La había manchado de sangre. Se limpió en el vestido verde y suspiró, odiando cómo se sentía.

—Hermione, ¡deberías estar en casa!

Se giró hacia la barra, para mirar a su mejor amiga, quien le había dicho aquellas honestas palabras. Agradeció que Ginny le ofreciera un pañuelo.

Tosió nuevamente, y colocó la mano en su pecho, sintiendo como algo le desgarraba la garganta. Miró de reojo tras ella y se detestó por eso. Draco le estaba diciendo algo al oído a la chica, y parecía ser algo bastante gracioso, porque la risa de la joven se escuchó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Se limpió la boca con el pañuelo y recogió un vaso de agua que estaba junto a su tarrito de propinas en el mesón. Tomó un trago. El agua pasó por su garganta, aliviándola. Podía sentir el sabor a la sangre , el que le resultaba completamente asqueroso. Le dieron unas ganas horribles de vomitar, pero se las aguantó.

—Toma un taxi y vete a casa ahora —le dijo Ginny, observándole los brazos y las manos temblorosas. Luego, le tendió una notita que habían dejado para "la cantante" y la vio morderse el labio. Quizás para evitar hablar de su enfermedad—. Estás tiritando, sangrando y llena de flores. Ve a casa, descansa y…

—¿Para qué? —la interrumpió Hermione, mirándola a los ojos—. Tarde o temprano, voy a morir…

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —respiró profundamente tratando de mantener la calma. No quería ponerse a llorar frente a Ginny—. Sólo quiero cantar una última canción e irme a casa.

Ni siquiera permitió que su amiga le respondiera. La dejó ahí, con las palabras en la boca.

Se dirigió hacia el escenario con el corazón latiendo a mil. Miró a la banda que la estaba esperando y les agradeció con una sonrisa el esfuerzo que habían puesto para aprenderse la canción de la noche a la mañana. Leyó la notita que se encontraba en sus manos. Tragó saliva y acercó su boca al micrófono.

_You keep me holding on  
Bated breath, it's always something_

Con sólo esas cortas palabras de la canción, llamó la atención de la multitud. Los escuchó aguantar la respiración probablemente por verla así. Tan rota, tan "primaveral", tan horriblemente enamorada.

No los culpaba.

La voz le sonaba rasposa, pero no por ello sonaba mal. Era como si la enfermedad, la que le desgarraba la garganta, le hubiera dado un toque melancólico. Observó a Draco que, al escucharla, dejó de hablar con la muchacha y prestó toda su atención en ella.

No quería ilusionarse, pero se le veía triste.

_Don't you know, baby  
I would give you the world?  
But you take it from me  
Can't you see I would do  
Oh, everything for you?  
I'd steal you the moon, and the sun, and the stars, every one  
If you would just say I'm your girl  
I'd give you the world, I'd give you the world_

Tan poderosamente dolorosa, tan horriblemente hermosa. Así sonaba esa declaración de amor tóxica. Un adiós que pudo haber sido un hola en otra vida. Un saludo que pudo ser el inicio de algo que nunca fue y nunca sería.

Sentía las lágrimas mojarle las mejillas, y sus manos temblar alrededor del micrófono. Ella podría haberle dado todo. Pudo haber robado la luna, la galaxia, todo lo que existía, con tal de, al menos, ser algo para él.

Extendió la mano hacia él. Hacia el muchacho que parecía ser el único de entre todos los presentes que realmente la escuchaba

_When you touch me, I melt  
In your hands like your fire in December, oh  
But no matter how close we get  
You never seem to surrender_

Tosió en medio de la canción, pero ella no se rindió; no iba a dejar la canción a medias. Ella iba a terminarla. Hermione respiró profundamente para seguir cantando, a pesar de casi no tener fuerzas para hacerlo.

Apretó con fuerza la nota que aún se encontraba en su mano derecha, y respiró profundamente antes de cantar el puente de la canción.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm giving you all of my love  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Boy, it's been long enough, no  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Tosió con fuerza y se sujetó del micrófono en un intento desesperado por no caerse. Las lágrimas caían como si nunca fueran a detenerse, y la banda que la acompañaba sabía perfectamente que el show debía de continuar.

Ella se los había pedido.

Ella se los había suplicado en reiteradas ocasiones.

_I'd steal you the moon, and the sun, and stars, every one  
If you would just say I'm your girl  
I'd give you the world, I'd give you the world  
I'd give you the world_

Con esas últimas palabras, soltó el micrófono, cayendo de lleno al piso. Una tos desgarradora salió de su boca, seguida de una gran cantidad de sangre que contenían pequeños capullos de cerezos. Trató de recuperar el aire, pero le fue imposible.

Escuchaba voces alrededor de ella y gente tratando de acercársele para ayudarla. Pero, ella no veía más que sangre, flores, pétalos y dolor.

Le tomaron la mano y, con los ojos entrecerrados, pudo verlo. Parecía preocupado y afligido ante lo que le sucedía, y desesperado por que le contestaran el teléfono que tenía en la oreja.

Soltó un grito lastimero y un fuerte llanto al notar como alguien intentó coger una de las flores que salían de su hombro. Gritó y pidió en lastimeros quejidos que la liberaran de ese sufrimiento.

Una última tos resonó en todo el bar; un último cerezo y un último suspiro antes de que todo oscureciera.

Al menos él había obtenido su última petición, una que decía en letra cursiva y yacía en la mano sangrante de Hermione Granger.

_"Por favor, daría lo que fuera porque me dedicaras una canción"._


End file.
